stronger
by nfzeera
Summary: haechan yang tidak percaya dengan namanya takdir dan cinta setelah eomma dan appanya berpisah sewaktu dia masih kecil. mark murid pindahan dari busan yang berusaha menerangkan pada haechan apa itu arti cinta yang sebenarnya pada haechan /markhyuck/ markchan /mark x haechan
1. chapter 1

terdapat sebuah rumah memiliki gaya eropah yang sangat cantik berwarna kelabu putih dan di hiasa dengan halaman taman bunga yang luas di sebelah kiri rumah. sebuah kolam renang yang tenang berada di halaman belakang rumah yang kelihatan di duduki oleh sebuah keluarga yang kaya.

pada malam itu, kilat dan petir saling menyambar dan hujan yang deras meninggalkan duka yang teramat dalam kepada seorang sosok anak kecil yang manis yang berumur enam tahun yang sedang menangis di sudut kamarnya sambil menutup kedua belah telinganya

barang-barangan kaca yang di jatuhkan terdengar jelas di telinga haechan. di tambahkan lagi suara keributan dari kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bertengkar di dalam kamar mereka membuatkan ketakutan haechan semakin bertambah.

"ya tuhan, haechan takut...hiks...hiks...hiks"

air mata mengalir di kedua belah pipi haechan yang tirus menemani haechan pada malam yang sangat mencengkamnya

"kau yang memulainya terlebih dahulu chen. kau berselingkuh dengan sahabatmu di belakang ku. ketika aku dan haechan memerlukan waktu untuk bersantai bersamamu di manakah kau? kau pergi bersama selingkuhanmu. kau lagi mementingkan dia dari kami berdua"

xiumin berteriak pada chen. melepaskan semua yang dia pendam jauh di sudut hatinya sepanjang tempoh perkahwinannya yang mungkin bakal hancur sebentar saja lagi.

"iya. aku lagi mementingkan dia dari kamu. kerana apa, kerana aku tidak pernah sekali pun cinta pada kamu. perkahwinan ini hanya sebatas perjodohan semata mata dari kedua orang tua kita. dan jangan pura pura bodoh. kau pikir aku tidak tahu yang kamu masih lagi berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihmu bukan?"

chen membalas teriakan xiumin. dia tidak mahu lagi dipersalahkan.

"iya aku masih berhubungan sama mantan kekasihku dan kau mahu apa?"

tantang xiumin memberikan tatapan benci pada chen dan melupakan anak semata wayangnya yang sedang menangis berseorangan di kamarnya.

"aku mahu kita berpisah. aku mahu kau keluar dari rumah ini malam ini juga. pergi la bersama mantan kekasihmu dan jangan pernah bermimpi untuk membawa haechan pergi dari sini."

chen berkata dengan nada yang dingin dan datar pada xiumin. dia telah putus asa dengan apa yang sedang berlaku.

chen berlalu keluar dari kamar mereka meninggalkan isterinya atau mungkin mantan isterinya yang menatapnya benci

pada masa yang sama, haechan yang mendengar kata kata appanya dari kamar bilik yang terletak tidak berjauhan hanya mampu terdiam

perkara yang dia berusaha pikirkan telah pun terjadi.

*

click~

"haechan-ah."

xiumin melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar haechab sambil memengang sebuah koper pakaiannya. ia ingin pergi. perkahwinan tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi

hujan masih lagi belum berhenti dan petir masih lagi menyambar di luar sana.

xiumin melihat anaknya yang manis sedang menangis di sudut ruangan. dia berjalan pelan menghampiri anaknya itu

xiumin merendahkan badannya menjadi berlutut di hadapan haechan. hatinya menjadi sakit melihat haechan menangis dengan pilu.

haechan mendongakkan kepalanya memandang wajah eommanya yang berusaha menahan tangis

"eomma...hiks...hiks...hiks. jangan pergi...aku mohon.."

haechan menangkup kedua telapak tangannya dan menggosoknya pelan. berusaha merayu pada eommanya

xiumin yang melihat perlakuan anaknya tersebut mengeluarkan tangisannya yang berusaha di tahan. dia menarik bahu haechan perlahan mendekat dirinya pada haechan. merengkuh tubuh haechan dengan erat

"maafkan eomma sayang. hiks... eomma tidak pergi jauh. eomma hanya pergi sebentar untuk menyelesaikan urusan eomma."

xiumin bertutur pelan berharap haechan mengerti dan tidak berasa khawatir.

haechan menggelengkan kepalanya

"eomma bohong. hiks...aku...aku mendengarkan se-semuanya yang kalian bicarakan". lirih haechan yang semakin memperketatkan pelukan pada eommanya

telefon xiumin berbunyi dan xiumin berusaha menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"aku akan turun ke bawah sekarang"

xiumin mematikan panggilan tersebut.

melepaskan pelukannya pada haechan, mengusap lembut air mata di kedua pipi haechan dan mencium selurih permukaan wajah haechan

tiba-tiba chen datang memasuki kamar haechan mengambil haechan dan menggendong haechan yang meronta dan menangis.

chen perpaling tidak memandang wajah xiumin dan berkata

"pergi la, kekasihmu menunggu di bawah. Dan...jangan pernah kembali"

xiumin tersenyum pahit dia kemudiannya mendorong kopernya pelan keluar dari kamar haechan manakala haechan memukul punggung tegap appanya, marah kerana pada pandangan haechan appanya la yang mengusir eommanya

*

xiumin berjalan pelan mendekati seorang lelaki berwajah tampan yang sedang bersandar di mobil mewah milik lelaki itu.

lelaki itu otomatis berdiri dengan benar apabila melihat xiumin mendekatikan dengan tangisan yang pilu untuk di dengar.

lelaki itu memeluk xiumin yang menangis di dalam dakapannya berusaha untuk menenangkan xiumin

"sehun oppa. hikss...hiks... aku tidak menceritakan hal yang sebetulnya pada chen...aku yang hiks... salah"

kata kata yang xiumin ditutut bersiratkan penyesalan yang amat berat

"gwenchana xiumin-ah"

lelaki yang bernama sehun itu mengusap rambut belakang xiumin dengan lembut berusaha menenangkannya sementara matanya beradu dengan mata milik chen yang melihatnya dengan amarah di pintu utama dan lalu menutup pintu itu dengan keras.

*

chen berjalan pelan memasuki kamar haechan dan mendekati haechan yang menangis di sebalik selimut berwarna maroon .

chen lalu duduk di samping haechan. perasaan bersalah memenuhi di setiap sudut hatinya pada haechan

"haechan maafkan appa eoh?"

chen kemudiannya berjalan keluar dari kamar haechan. sebelum benar benar keluar dia mendengar kata kata haechan yang begitu menusuk hatinya iaitu-

"aku membencimu appa"

bermula malam itu haechan tidak percaya dengan takdir kerana perpisahan kedua orang tuanya dan cinta yang membuatkan eommanya pergi meninggalkannya buat selamanya

haechan sudah menutup pintu hatinya


	2. 1

terdapat sebuah rumah memiliki gaya eropah yang sangat cantik berwarna kelabu putih dan di hiasa dengan halaman taman bunga yang luas di sebelah kiri rumah. sebuah kolam renang yang tenang berada di halaman belakang rumah yang kelihatan di duduki oleh sebuah keluarga yang kaya.

pada malam itu, kilat dan petir saling menyambar dan hujan yang deras meninggalkan duka yang teramat dalam kepada seorang sosok anak kecil yang manis yang berumur enam tahun yang sedang menangis di sudut kamarnya sambil menutup kedua belah telinganya

barang-barangan kaca yang di jatuhkan terdengar jelas di telinga haechan. di tambahkan lagi suara keributan dari kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bertengkar di dalam kamar mereka membuatkan ketakutan haechan semakin bertambah.

"ya tuhan, haechan takut...hiks...hiks...hiks"

air mata mengalir di kedua belah pipi haechan yang tirus menemani haechan pada malam yang sangat mencengkamnya

"kau yang memulainya terlebih dahulu chen. kau berselingkuh dengan sahabatmu di belakang ku. ketika aku dan haechan memerlukan waktu untuk bersantai bersamamu di manakah kau? kau pergi bersama selingkuhanmu. kau lagi mementingkan dia dari kami berdua"

xiumin berteriak pada chen. melepaskan semua yang dia pendam jauh di sudut hatinya sepanjang tempoh perkahwinannya yang mungkin bakal hancur sebentar saja lagi.

"iya. aku lagi mementingkan dia dari kamu. kerana apa, kerana aku tidak pernah sekali pun cinta pada kamu. perkahwinan ini hanya sebatas perjodohan semata mata dari kedua orang tua kita. dan jangan pura pura bodoh. kau pikir aku tidak tahu yang kamu masih lagi berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihmu bukan?"

chen membalas teriakan xiumin. dia tidak mahu lagi dipersalahkan.

"iya aku masih berhubungan sama mantan kekasihku dan kau mahu apa?"

tantang xiumin memberikan tatapan benci pada chen dan melupakan anak semata wayangnya yang sedang menangis berseorangan di kamarnya.

"aku mahu kita berpisah. aku mahu kau keluar dari rumah ini malam ini juga. pergi la bersama mantan kekasihmu dan jangan pernah bermimpi untuk membawa haechan pergi dari sini."

chen berkata dengan nada yang dingin dan datar pada xiumin. dia telah putus asa dengan apa yang sedang berlaku.

chen berlalu keluar dari kamar mereka meninggalkan isterinya atau mungkin mantan isterinya yang menatapnya benci

pada masa yang sama, haechan yang mendengar kata kata appanya dari kamar bilik yang terletak tidak berjauhan hanya mampu terdiam

perkara yang dia berusaha pikirkan telah pun terjadi.

*

click~

"haechan-ah."

xiumin melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar haechab sambil memengang sebuah koper pakaiannya. ia ingin pergi. perkahwinan tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi

hujan masih lagi belum berhenti dan petir masih lagi menyambar di luar sana.

xiumin melihat anaknya yang manis sedang menangis di sudut ruangan. dia berjalan pelan menghampiri anaknya itu

xiumin merendahkan badannya menjadi berlutut di hadapan haechan. hatinya menjadi sakit melihat haechan menangis dengan pilu.

haechan mendongakkan kepalanya memandang wajah eommanya yang berusaha menahan tangis

"eomma...hiks...hiks...hiks. jangan pergi...aku mohon.."

haechan menangkup kedua telapak tangannya dan menggosoknya pelan. berusaha merayu pada eommanya

xiumin yang melihat perlakuan anaknya tersebut mengeluarkan tangisannya yang berusaha di tahan. dia menarik bahu haechan perlahan mendekat dirinya pada haechan. merengkuh tubuh haechan dengan erat

"maafkan eomma sayang. hiks... eomma tidak pergi jauh. eomma hanya pergi sebentar untuk menyelesaikan urusan eomma."

xiumin bertutur pelan berharap haechan mengerti dan tidak berasa khawatir.

haechan menggelengkan kepalanya

"eomma bohong. hiks...aku...aku mendengarkan se-semuanya yang kalian bicarakan". lirih haechan yang semakin memperketatkan pelukan pada eommanya

telefon xiumin berbunyi dan xiumin berusaha menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"aku akan turun ke bawah sekarang"

xiumin mematikan panggilan tersebut.

melepaskan pelukannya pada haechan, mengusap lembut air mata di kedua pipi haechan dan mencium selurih permukaan wajah haechan

tiba-tiba chen datang memasuki kamar haechan mengambil haechan dan menggendong haechan yang meronta dan menangis.

chen perpaling tidak memandang wajah xiumin dan berkata

"pergi la, kekasihmu menunggu di bawah. Dan...jangan pernah kembali"

xiumin tersenyum pahit dia kemudiannya mendorong kopernya pelan keluar dari kamar haechan manakala haechan memukul punggung tegap appanya, marah kerana pada pandangan haechan appanya la yang mengusir eommanya

*

xiumin berjalan pelan mendekati seorang lelaki berwajah tampan yang sedang bersandar di mobil mewah milik lelaki itu.

lelaki itu otomatis berdiri dengan benar apabila melihat xiumin mendekatikan dengan tangisan yang pilu untuk di dengar.

lelaki itu memeluk xiumin yang menangis di dalam dakapannya berusaha untuk menenangkan xiumin

"sehun oppa. hikss...hiks... aku tidak menceritakan hal yang sebetulnya pada chen...aku yang hiks... salah"

kata kata yang xiumin ditutut bersiratkan penyesalan yang amat berat

"gwenchana xiumin-ah"

lelaki yang bernama sehun itu mengusap rambut belakang xiumin dengan lembut berusaha menenangkannya sementara matanya beradu dengan mata milik chen yang melihatnya dengan amarah di pintu utama dan lalu menutup pintu itu dengan keras.

*

chen berjalan pelan memasuki kamar haechan dan mendekati haechan yang menangis di sebalik selimut berwarna maroon .

chen lalu duduk di samping haechan. perasaan bersalah memenuhi di setiap sudut hatinya pada haechan

"haechan maafkan appa eoh?"

chen kemudiannya berjalan keluar dari kamar haechan. sebelum benar benar keluar dia mendengar kata kata haechan yang begitu menusuk hatinya iaitu-

"aku membencimu appa"

bermula malam itu haechan tidak percaya dengan takdir kerana perpisahan kedua orang tuanya dan cinta yang membuatkan eommanya pergi meninggalkannya buat selamanya

haechan sudah menutup pintu hatinya


	3. 2

aku mahu berkata dahulu. aku masih baharu di app ini dan maaf aku tidak bisa menggunakannya dengan benar. bahasaku juga agak error kerana aku bukan orang indo tetapi aku berusaha belajar bahasa indo. dan terima kasih kerana membaca karya milikku

HAECHAN

MARK

XIUMIN (eomma haechan)

CHEN (appa haechan)

*

seminggu sudah berlalu tetapi haechan masih belum menerima kenyataan yang appa dan eommanya sudah perpisah. dan haechan juga masih bersikap dingin pada chen kerana menganggap bahawa chen adalah punca chen dan xiumin berpisah

tidak ada lagi kelakuan manis yang ditunjukkan haechan. sikapnya sudah berubah 360 darjat dari haechan yang dulu seperti sekarang

haechan meneruni tangga rumahnya dengan perlahan. tiada senyum dan semangat yang sering ditunjukkan oleh haechan

berjalan menghampiri meja makan dan hanya terdapat segelas susu coklat dan cereal kegemarannya berlainan sewaktu eommanya masih ada bersamanya. setiap pagi eommanya akan menyiapkan sarapan yang lagi enak dari ini. eommanya akan mencium pelipis haechan dan menyuruhnya cepat bersarapan dan pergi ke sekolah dengan dihantarin appanya.

sekarang tidak lagi. eommanya sudah pergi dan eommanya tidak akan kembali dalam kurun waktu yang lama.

haechan terlihat kelibat chen aka appanya yang sedang minum air di dapur. chen terlihat kusut pagi ini dengan kemeja yang tidak di iron. selalunya xiumin aka eommanya akan memastikan keperluan milik mereka berdua akan tersedia rapi. haechan memandang kearah kemejanya yang tidak di iron sama sekali. seketika haechan merindukan segala kenangan mereka bersama eommanya.

chen memusingkan badannya. terbit senyuman yang sedih ketika melihat keadaan haechan sekarang.

"haechan-ah makan sarapanmu segera. kau tidak mahu terlambat masuk bukan?"

ujar chen. berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana yang sedih pada pagi ini.

"jika eomma ada bersama kita sekarang mungkin hari kita akan menjadi lebih baik. hiks."

kata kata haechan mengguris hati chen.

' _tidak kah kau tahu bahawa aku juga merindukan eommamu.'_ bisik hati chen

"sudah la haechan. eommamu sudah pergi meninggalkan kita. kenapa kau terus memikirkan eommamu yang sama sekali tidak memikirkan aku dan kau"

kata kata chen begitu dingin dan datar untuk di dengar oleh anak seumur haechan

air mata mengalir di kedua pipi berisi milik haechan

"appa salah...hiks...hiks...eom-eomma selalu memikirkan kita...hiks..tetapi appa yang tidak pernah memikirkan kami berdua...hiksss...dan...dan eomma tidak akan pergi dari rumah jika appa tidak mengusir eomma...hiks...hiks...appa jahat...aku benci appa."

teriak haechan. tidak suka pada appanya yang menyalahkan eommanya

chen terdiam.

ya haechan benar. jika dia tidak mengusir xiumin dari rumah mereka mungkin masih ada kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan istana yang mereka berdua bina dan haechan mungkin tidak akan menangis kerana merindukan eommanya setiap malam.

"segera la haechan. aku menunggumu di mobil"

chen berjalan pergi meninggalkan haechan yang menangis dengan keras.

"ya tuhan...hiksss...kenapa kau lakukan ini pada haechan...apa kau membenciku?"

suara haechan yang lirih bergema di setiap sudut rumah bak istana tersebut.

*

haechan tiba di sekolah dengan suasana hati yang hancur. tiada lagi senyuman manis yang akan dilemparkan pada semua orang yang dilihatnya. bagi haechan appanya telah merampas kebahagiaan hidupnya.

bell waktu pertama telah berbunyi dan haechan duduk di tempatnya yang berada di pojok kanan belakang. meletakkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya dan menutup mata berusaha untuk tidur dan tidak mendengarkan apa yang di ucap kan oleh seosengnim di hadapan

"kim haechan, apa kau sakit? jika tidak aku mohon berikan perhatian yang baik."

soal chanyeol seosengnim lembut.

ya muka haechan yang manis itu membuatkan semua orang tidak sampai hati untuk memarahi atau membentaknya.

haechan mengangkatkan kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan.

chanyeol seosengnim tersenyum lembut

"baiklah, kalian semua aku berikan pr. kalian harus melukis dan mewarnakan lukisan keluarga kalian dan siapa yang paling bagus akan aku berikan hadiah ok?"

ujar chanyeol seosengnim yang dihadiahkan tatapan gembira oleh semua pelajarnya kerana akan memberikan hadiah untuk mereka kecuali haechan.

chanyeol seosengnim keluar dari kelas dan anak nak mengambil kasa mereka untuk bermain main sebelum seosengnim yang seterusnya masuk ke dalam kelas mereka

renjun menyenggol pelan tangan kanan haechan. menghancurkan tatapan mengelamun milik haechan

"haechan-ah apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya renjun risau melihat keadaan haechan yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam dan terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"ne"

haechan kemudiannya teringat pr yang diberikan sebentar tadi

' _keluarga? apa aku punya keluarga sekarang?"_

bisik hati haechan.

entah kenapa sepanjang hidupnya haechan berasa ini adalah pr yang paling susah untuk di siapkan

*

"bagaimana dengan sekolahmu hari ini?"

chen bertanya sambil mengenderai mobilnya di kelajuan yang sederhana. berusaha berbual semula bersama haechan yang sama sekali tidak bersuara semenjak di jemput oleh chen ketika di sekolah.

"appa seosengnim ada memberikan ku pr tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

haechan menjawab dingin soalan chan sambil memandang pemandangan di jendela mobil yang bergerak di antara bangunan-bangunan tinggi seoul.

"memangnya apa pr yang seosengnimmu berikan erm?"

tanya chen pelik.

kerana setahu chen haechan anak yang pintar dan genius. ia bisa mengerjakan pr yang seosengnimnya selalu berikan.

"melukis gambar keluarga ku. pada pendapat appa, apa aku bisa mengerjakannya kerana aku rasa aku sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga"

haechan menjawabnya dengan santai tanpa mengetahui kata katanya itu membuatkan chen sedih

"kim haechan. appa sedang memandu dan appa tidak mahu bertengkar denganmu"

*

"haechan-ah, besok kau berulang tahun. apa yang kau inginkan untuk hadiah ulang tahun mu kali ini?"

chen bertanya pada haechan yang sedang melukis gambar keluarganya di meja belajar miliknya

"appa tidak bisa memberikan padaku jika aku memintanya"

haechan berhenti melukis ketika dia mahu melukis gambar eommanya yang bergandeng tangantangan bersama appanya

"memang apa yang kau inginkan. appa akan memberikannya padamu"

hei chen itu pengusaha muda yang kaya dan memiliki beberapa cabang perusahan di America, Canada, LA Dan jepang

chen berusaha lagi memujuk haechan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kasur milik haechan dan memandang sendu punggung kecil milik anaknya.

"eomma. aku mahu eomma ku kembali. apa appa bisa memberikannya?"

haechan memusingkan tubuhnya memandang wajah chen yang masih lagi tampan di matanya

"haechan-ah berapa kali harus appa katakan? sekarang di dalam hidupmu hanya ada appa dan kau. tidak biasakah kau mengerti?"

chen berujar lirih pada haechan dengan tatapan memohon.

"tidak."

haechan memusingkan kembali tubuhnya membelakangi chen dan berusaha menahan tangis. tidak kah appanya tahu dia rindu pada eommanya

"besok kau akan meraikan ulang tahunmu bersama halabeoji dan halmeoni. maafkan appa kerana tidak bisa turut serta. appa ada meeting di perusahan di America dan appa rasa appa butuh masa untuk semua ini. buat masa ini kau tinggal la bersama halabeoji dan halmeoni untuk berberapa tahun. jangan bimbang appa akan sentiasa mengirimkan uang untuk keperluan hidup mu."

air mata haechan mengalir begitu sahaja apabila mendengar pernyataan appanya.

"dan maafkan appa kerana appa merampas kebahagiaan hidup mu. saranghae kim haechan"

chen berdiri berjalan menghampiri haechan mencium pelipis haechan lama kerana dia mungkin tiba bisa mencium haechan anaknya untuk masa yang lama

chen berganjak keluar dari kamar haechan menutup pintu kamar haechan pelan. meninggalkan haechan yang menangis seorang diri menatap lukisan gambar keluarganya yang tidak siap dilukis. ya haechan hanya melukis dua pasang tangan yang saling bergandengan iaitu tangan eomma dan appanya

"eomma sudah pergi meninggalkan ku sekarang appa juga inginingin pergi meninggalkan ku?"

lirih haechan kecil kerana belum menerima semua yang terjadi

"kalian jahat!"

teriak haechan.

besok dia ulang tahun yang ke enam tahun dan kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya

dulu eommanya sekarang appanya

haechan membanting seluruh peralatan melukisnya dan merobek lukisan yang dilukisnya.

menangis dengan keras pada malam yang semakin larut. menyalahkan takdir tuhan yang begitu kejam

"semua orang di sisi ku akan pergi meninggalkan aku. aku yakin."

kata kata terakhir haechan sebelum tertidur di atas kasurnya yang empuk dengan keadaan kamar yabg seperti kapal pecah

tbc

baiklah terima kasih atas reviews kalian. karya ini murni milikku. dan kisah ini berdasarkan kisah benar. kisah kehidupan aku sendiri dan aku menceritakan semula dalam character haechan kerana haechan adalah salah satu bias ku.

sekali lagi terima kasih


	4. 3

HAECHAN

MARK

CHEN ( _appa haechan_ )

XIUMIN ( _eomma haechan_ )

LUHAN ( _halmeoni haechan_ )

KRIS ( _halabeoji haechan)_

haechan berlari memasuki rumah halmeoni dan halabeojinya. berlari menaiki tangga dan terus masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

meninggalkan chen yang sedang menyeret koper koper yang berisi barangan milik haechan

*

chen pov

aku memandang punggung kecil haechan sedih apabila melihatnya berlari memasuki rumah eomma dan appa, meninggalkan aku di perkarangan rumah bersama eomma dan appa

eomma berjalan mendekati aku lalu menarik telapak tangan kanan milikku. eomma menggenggam tanganku erat

"apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? apakah kau tidak menyesal? hari ini ulang tahun haechan dan kau tidak akan pergi bukan?"

tanya eomma khawatir.

eomma dan appa sudah tahu segala masalah yang sedang aku hadapi.

aku tersenyum, ingin menghilangkan rasa khawatir yang eomma rasakan

"aku yakin dan kau harus tahu eomma anakmu ini tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan keputusan yang aku buat."

aku mengelus punggung eomma lembut.

"eomma dan appa percaya padaku bukan?"

aku menatap kedua orang tuaku dengan yakin

"ya kami berdua akan selalu percaya padamu"

appa mendekati aku dan eomma lalu menepuk pelan bahu kiriku

"eomma, aku mohon jagakan haechan untukku selama aku tidak berada di sisi nya untuk beberapa tahun. eomma harus pastikan haechan tumbuh menjadi anak lelaki yang manis dan sopan ara?"

aku berkata sambil memeluk eomma yang membalas pelukanku dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

"ne. eomma dan appa akan menjaganya untukmu"

aku melepaskan pelukan pada eomma lalu melihat jam yang terpasang di tangan kanan milikku

"penerbangan ku akan berlepas beberapa jam lagi. aku ingin bertemu haechan terlebih dahulu."

aku berjalan memasuki rumah dengan hati yang gemuruh sambil membawa sekotak hadiah di tangan kanannya

chen pov end

haechan duduk di meja belajarnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya.

"hiks...hiks...hiks...hiks"

punggung kecil itu bergetar.

pintu kamar haechan dibuka pelan oleh appanya aka chen. appa haechan masuk ke dalam kamar haechan, meletakkan kotak hadiah itu di atas kasur haechan dan berjalan mendekati haechan yang sedang menangis itu. chen merendahkan badannya menjadi berlutut di samping haechan lalu memusingkan tubuh haechan supaya menghadapnya

' _ya tuhan, apa aku layak di panggil sebutan appa?"_

lirih hati kecil chen apabila melihat wajah haechan yang tampak kacau kerana menangis

"apa yang appa lakukan di sini? pergi...appa ingin pergi bukan...hiks...ap-appa ingin pergi meninggalkanku bukan? pergi.. hiks... aku tidak memerlukan appa di sini...hiks...hiks...pergi dan jangan kembali...hiks"

haechan tidak peduli. dia terus meneriaki appanya dengan penuh amarah sambil menolak bahu chen supaya menjauhinya

chen mengigit bibir bawah miliknya menahan air mata yang mungkin akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"baiklah, jika itu yang kau mahu kan, appa akan pergi. "

chen berdiri lalu mengusap rambut hitam haechan buat kali yang terakhir.

"selamat ulang tahun kim haechan ap-appa menyanyangimu. selamat tinggal"

chen berlalu keluar dari kamar haechan.

dan tangisan haechan menjadi semakin keras apabila melihat mobil mewah appanya telah pergi dari perkarangan rumah halabeoji dan halmeoninya melalui jendela besar yang berada di dalam kamarnya

*

pada malam itu, luhan memasuki kamar haechan dan berjalan mendekati haechan yang sedang termenung di atas kasurnya sambil bersandar di bed cover.

luhan mengambil tempat di samping haechan dan turut bersandar bersama cucunya yang satu ini.

"halmeoni, bisakah aku bertanyakan sesuatu?"

tanya haechan dengan wajah polos yang terlihat mengemaskan di mata luhan

luhan tersenyum, dia bersyukur kerana haechan masih mahu berinteraksi bersama orang lain dan tidak mengurung dirinya di kamar

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan erm?"

luhan membaringkan kepala haechan di pangkuannya berusaha memberikan keselesaan kepada haechan

"ap-apa tuhan membenciku? kenapa dia menghancurkan keluarga ku? apa kerana aku nakal?"

haechan bertanyakan soalan yang membuatkan luhan terkejut kerana pertanyaan ini dari anak yang masih berusia enam tahun

luhan tersenyum cantik. mengusap rambut haechan yang haechan rasakan sama seperti eommanya

"kau tahu kenapa tuhan menghilangkan matahari lalu mendatangkan hujan?"

luhan terus mengusap rambut haechan dengan sayang

"molla" jawap haechan

"kerana tuhan ingin mendatangkan pelangi setelah hujan berhenti. begitu juga dengan hidupmu, kau harus bersabar kerana akhirnya nanti tuhan akan mewarnai hidup mu seperti pelangi yang mewarnai hari manusia. kau mengerti?"

terang luhan lagi

air mata haechan mengalir begitu saja

"kau tidak bisa menyalahkan appamu terus kerana appamu juga tidak menginginkan semua ini terjadi. justeru ini adalah takdir."

luhan memberikan nasihat kepada haechan yang sedang menangis dalam diam

"tetapi kenapa aku? dan mengapa di hari aku akan berulang tahun?

luhan tersenyum

"kerana dia tahu kau bisa mengharungi semuanya."

haechan tertawa pelan apabila mendengar jawapan luhan

"takdir itu terlalu kejam untukku"

luhan terus mengusap rambut haechan. dia tahu haechan masih belum menerima semua yang terjadi tetapi dia yakin suatu hari nanti akan ada pelangi yang mewarnai hari harinya.

"baiklah halmeoni pergi. ingat kata kataku pelangi akan selalu datang selepas hujan"

luhan bangun lalu keluar dari kamar haechan.

haechan memandang kotak hadiah yang berada di atas meja belajarnya.

haechan bangkit dari kasurnya lalu berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya. mengambil kotak itu lalu duduk di jendela kamarnya.

haechan menitiskan air mata lagi apabila membuka kotak hadiah itu. kotak hadiah itu terdapat robot _iron man_ limited edition yang hanya terdapat 10 buat sahaja di dunia. haechan membuka sekeping surat kecil yang di tampal di badan robot itu

' _selamat ulang tahu kim haechan. maafkan appa dan selalu ingat bahawa appa selalu menyanyangi dirimu. saranghae._

 _-appa-'_

"ap-appa hiks...hiks...hiks"

hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun kim haechan yang paling terburuk sepanjang hidupnya

tbc

hye. terima kasih kerana membaca karya milikku. dan benar aku orang dari negara jiran dan sedang belajar bahasa indo dengan lebih dalam.

aku terima pendapat kalian dan aku akan terus berkarya.

oiya mark mungkin akan muncul di chapter yang selanjutnya


	5. 4

HAECHAN

MARK

CHEN ( appa haechan)

XIUMIN ( eomma haechan)

LUHAN ( halmeoni haechan)

KRIS (halabeoji haechan)

*

lapan tahun sudah berlalu, haechan tumbuh menjadi anak yang manis tapi tidak dengan kelakuannya yang selalu membolos kelas dan berkelahi dengan teman temannya

kim namjoon sebagai kepala sekolah hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kondisi haechan yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sudut bibir yang membiru

"ya kim haechan, sebenarnya apa sih masalah kamu sekarang? hampir setiap hari kau berkelahi dengan teman temanmu dan sekarang kau berkelahi dengan anak anak dari sekolah sebelah. sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang ke sekolah? apa kau tidak pernah di didik oleh appa dan eomma mu di rumah eoh? ah aku lupa kau sedari kecil tinggal bersama halabeoji dan halmeoni mu bukan?

namjoon menatap haechan yang tampak menahan tangis

mata haechan berkaca kaca apabila mendengarkan kata kata namjoon yang seakan akan menghinanya

jika anak dari sekolah sebelah itu tidak mengusik dirinya tentang appa dan eommanya mungkin dia tidak akan memukul wajah anak itu dan tidak akan terjadinya pergaduhan yang dia sendiri tidak pernah inginkan.

"aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan. kau akan aku skors selama dua hari . pulanglah dan pikirkan dengan baik di mana letak kesalahanmu"

haechan membungkukkan badannya sedikit di hadapan namjoon kemudian keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dengan ransel hitam di bahu.

' _dan aku sendiri juga tidak tahu di mana terletaknya kesalahan ku'_

*

haechan terus pergi ke gereja tempat di mana appa dan eommanya dulu pernah melangsungkan pernikahan mereka.

haechan memasuki ruang gereja itu dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. terus melangkah masuk ke dalam gereja yang kelihatan lengang dan hanya ada terdapat beberapa orang yang datang untuk doa. haechan mengambil tempat dua baris dari belakang.

haechan menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. di fikirannya dia terkenang semula kata kata dari teman temannya bahkan seosengnim di sekolah nya juga

' _hei kau tahu kim haechan? ku dengar appa dan eommanya berpisah sejak kecil dan meninggalkannya seorang diri bersama halabeoji dan halmeoninya'_

 _'jinja!? bahkah eommaku juga bilang eommanya pergi ke luar negeri bersama selingkuhannya dan dia meninggalkan haechan kerana dia tidak menginginkan bocah itu!'_

haechan menghembuskan nafasnya berat

"mereka berkata seolah mereka mengenali diriku dengan benar" lirih haechan

tiba tiba mata haechan berkaca kaca

"halmeoni bilang kau akan memberikan pelangi di dalam hidup ku..."

haechan mengantung kata kata yang ingin dilontarkan oleh mulutnya

"aku sudah menunggu, ini sudah lapan tahun lamanya... apakah kau benar benar menghukum diriku? dan...aku tidak tahu mengapa kau menghukum diriku. ak-aku..hiks..."

haechan menghapuskan air mata miliknya dengan kasar dan terus bertanya pada tuhan apakah kesalahan dirinya.

tiba tiba seorang namja yang tampan berpakaian tuxedo hitam mengambil tempat di samping haechan yang masih terus menangis

"tuhan tidak menghukum dirimu. kau anak yang baik dan manis, dia sebaliknya justeru sangat sayang pada dirimu"

haechan memandang namja tersebut aneh

"kau siapa?"

haechan memandang dengan wajah penasaran

"aku oh sehun, aku mantan kekasih eommamu...dan aku bukan selingkuhan eommamu seperti yang kau pikirkan."

sehun yang merupakan namja tampan itu mengatakan ayat terakhir dengan pantas apabila melihat haechan yang ingin berkata dengan wajah marah plus imut milik haechan

pipi haechan perlahan memerah menahan malu

"aku mengekori mu dari sekolah. aku tahu kau di skors kerana berkelahi benar? walaupun aku tahu bukan kau yang memulainya."

"untuk mengisi masa lapang mu selama kau diskors, datang la ke sini, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan aku minta kau siapkan mental mu"

sehun kemudian bangun pergi menjauhi haechan dan keluar dari pintu utama gereja meninggalkan haechan yang memandangnya heran.

*

keesokan paginya haechan datang ke gereja dengan memakai sweater hitam miliknya bagi mengelakkan seragam sekolah di lihat oleh orang lain

halabeoji dan halmeoni haechan tidak tahu bahawa dia di skors dan dia tidak mahu ada tetangga yang mengatakan pada mereka tentang dirinya yang diskors bisa bisa dia akan mendengar halmeoninya mengomel sepanjang hari

haechan mengambil tempat yang sama seperti kemarin. haechan bermain kan tangannya dengan perasaan gugup dan hatinya berasa tidak enak dari kemarin apabila mengingatkan kata kata sehun kemarin

orang yang di nantikan sudah pun berada di sampingnya dengan mengenggam sebuah kotak.

"apa kau sudah mempersiapkan mental mu?"

haechan menggangguk ragu

"ini dari eomma mu, dan buka lah"

sehun menghulurkan haechan kotak itu dan mengalihkan pandangan ke depan seolah tidak mampu bertatapan mata dengan haechan

haechan mengambil kotak dan membukanya dengan ragu. di permulaannya terdapat sekeping surat yang haechan agak itu dari eommanya

haechan membuka surat itu dengan hati yang gementar

' _haechan-ah, apa kau merindukan eomma? eomma sangat merindukan dirimu. apa kau makan dengan baik? makan lah dengan benar dan tumbuh dengan sihat. haechan sewaktu kau membaca surat ini eomma ingin kau tahu bahawa eomma mungkin sudah pergi bertemu dengan tuhan. haechan-ah, kau tahu bahawa eomma sungguh marah, kenapa tuhan ingin mengambil eomma di saat kau masih lagi kecil dan kau tahu eomma selalu berharap di sisa hidup eomma, eomma bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan eomma, tapi tuhan berkata lain, eomma dan appa berpisah dan eomma harus pergi meninggalkan dirimu. eomma tidak pernah menduakan appamu begitu juga dirimu, oh sehun hanya dia yang tahu kondisi eomma yang sebenarnya. eomma tidak mahu memberitahu pada appa dan eommamu kerana aku tidak ingin membuat kalian berdua sedih tapi eomma tahu pada akhirnya eomma tetap membuat kau sedih bukan. haechan-ah eomma mohon tumbuh lah dengan baik dan jadi anak yang manis ingat tuhan akan mengirimkan sesorang yang baik untuk dirimu di masa hadapan. eomma akan selalu menyanyangi dirimu :)'_

tangisan haechan pecah. sekali lagi dia hancur. haechan terus mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan esakan yang mungkin keluar dari mulutnya

"eommamu, dia menghidap cancer leukimia peringkat empat"

sehun mengusap punggung haechan berusaha untuk menenangkan haechan

"setahun selepas dia pergi meninggalkan diri mu, dia kemudiannya pergi berjumpa tuhan. kau tahu aku yang menemani eommamu ketika dia ingin pergi. aku melihat kondisi yang sangat kacau, dia menolak untuk makan kerana bagi dirinya apa gunanya dia makan jika pada akhirnya dia tetap akan mati. eommamu sangat mencintai appamu chen dan dirimu. dia ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama kalian tetapi appa mu malah salah paham dengan hubungan kami dan mengusir eommamu. aku tidak menyalahkan sesiapa pun terutamanya appa mu bahkan takdir tuhan sekali pun"

sehun menarik kepala haechan untuk bersandar di dadanya. dia berasa seperti memeluk anaknya yang sebaya dengan haechan dan baru sahaja tiba dari busan semalam

sehun seorang single parents dia mempunyai seorang anak lelaki dari hasil pernikahannya bersama istrinya yang sudah meninggal ketika ingin melahirkan anak mereka

"sudah, semuanya sudah berlalu. sekarang kau harus berlajar dengan benar untuk membuat eommamu bangga di alam sana. ketika kau mula sekolah setelah habis di skors nanti kau bakal menjalani ujian tiga bulan setelahnya bukan? jadi lakukan dengan baik okay?"

tangisan haechan semakin bertambah keras ketika sehun berbisik kata kata semangat di telinganya

' _aku berasa seperti ingin menyusulmu eomma'_

sehun pov

"appa pulang"

aku melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang apartment mewah miliknya yang terletak di tengah seoul

"appa!"

seorang anak lelaki tinggi bahu ku berlari memeluk aku dari samping

"appa kau jahat sekali. kau menukarkan aku dari busan ke seoul dan pergi meninggalkan ku di pagi hari tanpa makanan untuk di makan dan dengan terpaksa aku harus makan ramen untuk sarapan. tega sekali kau appa"

aku memukul pelan kepala anak lelaki itu lalu melepaskan pelukan anak lelaki itu dengan kasar

"hei Oh Mark, kau itu namja. kenapa kau tidak membeli keperluan makanan untuk kita berdua di supermarket di seberang sana? oh dan aku juga sudah memberikan kau uang bukan? jadi berikan alasan mengapa kau harus makan ramen untuk sarapan. kau tahu makan ramen untuk sarapan bisa menjejaskan pertumbuhan tinggi diri mu?"

aku berjalan lalu duduk santai di sofa hitam yang terletak di ruang tamu sambil mengomel pada anak lakinya

"appa ketinggian ku telah bertambah 3 cm tiga hari yang lalu dan ketinggian ku sekarang juga telah setinggi bahu mu. jadi appa tidak bisa berkata tentang ketinggian ku seperti itu."

mark berkata dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan datar.

ya, dia mewarisi sikap seorang namja bernama Oh Sehun jadi aku tidak mengambil serius tentang omongan mark

"jadi apa appa harus membelikan mu hadiah kerana tinggi mu sudah semakin bertambah eoh?"

mark lantas mengambil kusyen yang sedang aku peluk lalu melemparkan pada wajah tampan milikku

mark langsung berlari memasuki kamarnya sambil ketawa keras

' _BLAM~'_

Oh Mark, appa akan memotong uang sekolah milikmu!"

aku berteriak dengan keras.

Itu anak berani sekali dia menghancurkan wajah tampan milikku. tunggu saja aku akan benar benar memotong uang sekolah mu

aku menyeringai nipis

' _nantikan saja'_

sehun pov end

tbc


	6. 5

HAECHAN

MARK

 _others cast_

SEHUN

CHEN

JAEHYUN

TAEYONG

JOHNNY

LUHAN

KRIS

*

*

*

 _7.00am_

sehun terlihat sibuk di dapur pagi ini. kemeja hitam yang dilipat hingga ke siku menambahkan lagi kesan ketampanan miliknya. oh dan jangan lupa apron biru gelap yang sedang dipakai

pagi ini sehun hanya membuat sandwich untuk dirinya dan mark kerana bagi sehun sandwich adalah makanan pagi yang paling mudah dan hemat masa untuk di buat dan pagi ini juga dia ada meeting bersama karyawannya di pejabat

hei, walaupun sehun itu seorang single parents tapi dia adalah seorang CEO dan pemilik _oh corporate._ cabang syarikat miliknya itu sudah berada di serata dunia termasuk US

selesai dengan sandwich, sehun dengan segera membuat segelas susu vanilla untuk mark dan secawan kopi pahit untuk dirinya

"Oh Mark, segera makan. appa akan menghantar kau ke sekolah setelahnya."

mark yang ketika itu baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan seragam lengkap miliknya berlari menghampiri sehun dengan cepat lalu mengambil tempat di meja bar yang terdapat di dapur dan duduk di hadapan sehun

"appa."

mark memanggil sehun yang sedang menghirup kopi miliknya. menikmati pahit kopi di pagi hari yang sangat menyegarkan menurut dirinya.

"erm. ada apa?"

sehun kemudiannya memberikan tumpuan sepenuhnya kepada mark yang masih lagi tidak menyentuh susu vanilla miliknya

"serius appa akan menghantarku ke sekolah?"

mark memandang sehun pelik. kerana dia tahu appanya ini seorang yang _workaholic_

jadi agak aneh bagi dirinya jika sehun memberikan masanya yang berharga miliknya hanya untuk menghantar dirinya ke sekolah

"kebetulan appa akan ke kantor pukul 9.00

dan jalan ke sekolah mu itu searah dengan sebuah gereja. sebelum ke kantor appa ingin pergi ke sana terlebih dahulu. apa kau keberatan dengan ajakan appa?"

sehun memang seorang yang irit bicara tetapi tidak dengan mereka yang dia sayangi termasuk

 _haechan_

"tidak. maksudku yaa tidak seperti apa yang appa pikirkan. aku kan cuma bingung kerana appa tahu saja bukan bahawa aku sudah lama tidak dihantar oleh appa ke sekolah. lagi pula jika appa sibuk aku bisa ke sekolah dengan bus. dan aku juga sudah murid kelas SMP dan bentar lagi akan naik SMA."

mark mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal berusaha menghindari tatapan bertanya milik sehun

"ini hari pertama kau bersekolah di sini. dan appa tidak mahu kau membolos seperti sebelum ini walaupun kau tidak sering tetapi appa tetap tidak mahu. ah tetapi jangan terlalu berharap kerana jika kau tidak tahu sekolah yang kau masuk ini adalah milik seorang O.H.S.E.H.U.N. jadi appa mohon jangan membuat masalah dan jangan menunjukkan kekuasaan milikmu kepada rakan rakan mu kerana sekolah itu milik appa dan bukannya milikmu. oh sebaiknya jangan biarkan mereka yang lain tahu bahawa kau itu anak appa kerana appa ingin kau belajar dengan tenang. dan nama mu nanti sudah ku tukar menjadi _Mark Lee_ supaya rakan rakan mu tidak tahu bahawa kau itu adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya yang bernama Oh Sehun kecuali kepala sekolah mu agar kau tidak bisa berlaku sesuka hati mu selama kau tinggal bersama appa. percaya la ini semua demi kebaikan dirimu. apa kau mengerti apa yang appa bicara kan?"

sehun berbicara panjang lebar tanpa bisa mark bantah. dia tahu ini semua demi keselamatan dirinya. dia berpintah dari busan ke seoul juga kerana para siswa dan siswi di sekolahnya dulu yang terlampau meminati darinya sehingga mereka berlaku kasar dan menyebabkan mark hampir di tahan di rumah sakit hanya kerana terjatuh ketika berlari menghindari para fans nya itu dan kerana itu juga tidak jarang mark selalu membolos sekolah kerana takut.

pada mark mereka itu semua ingin berteman dengan dirinya kerana dia hanya seorang anak dari pengusaha kaya dan ternama bukan kerana benar benar ingin berteman dengannya. dan mark lansung setuju apabila sehun menawarkan dirinya tinggal bersama sehun di seoul kerana dia tahu appanya itu ada rancangan lain untuk melindungi dirinya

"baiklah aku mengerti"

*

mobil mewah sehun berhenti di depan sebuah sekolah ternama miliknya tepat 7.30

ramai sekali yang ingin masuk ke dalam sekolah ini tetapi kerana sehun telah membuat beberapa syarat kursus jadi bukan sembarangan mereka bisa dibenarkan masuk untuk mengejar impian mereka.

"masuk dan belajar lah dengan benar. pergi temui kepala sekolah mu di ruangannya dan dengarkan apa yang dia katakan. nanti kau pulang appa akan tunggu di kafe seberang sana"

mark menjawab kata kata sehun dengan membuat huruf 'o'.

mark kemudiannya keluar dari mobil appanya dan melihat mobil itu melesat laju membelah jalan. mark hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah.

suasana koridor yang sepi menemani mark. mark melihat jam di tangan kirinya

'7.45 _dan kelas waktu pertama hampir dimulai memang patut di waktu begini koridornya sepi'_

mark tiba tiba tertawa dan kemudian wajahnya menjadi sedingin dan sedatar appanya bahkan lagi teruk

"sial, aku tidak tahu dimana ruangan kepala sekolahnya."

mark mengumpat seorang diri.

dia tidak tahu di mana ruangan kepala sekolah dan tidak ada satu orang peenghuni pun di koridor yang sepi ini bisa dia tanya kan

mark terus berjalan dan mencari ruangan kepala sekolah sambil sesekali melihat kebelakang dan terus mengumpat di dalam hati. tiba tiba

 _BRUK_

"Aduh! oh shit kenapa sial sekali aku hari ini!"

mark menggosok siku kanannya yang terbentur lantai ketiba menabrak seorang namja manis

' _eh, manis?'_

mark berdiri dan terus memandang namja manis itu yang sedang meringis kerana sakit di siku kirinya sambil terus mengumam maaf pada mark.

"gwenchana? apa sakit? haruskah aku membawamu ke UKS? ya tuhan apa yang aku katakan? aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana UKS."

seketika mark menjadi panik apabila siku namja manis itu memerah. mark bahkan berlutut di hadapan namja itu sambil meniup siku namja manis itu

"aku tidak apa apa."

namja manis itu berdiri sambil menepis pelan tangan mark.

"sekali lagi mianhae."

namja manis itu kemudiannya membungkuk kepada mark lalu berjalan pergi ingin meninggalkan mark.

"sebentar!"

langkah namja manis itu berhenti lalu berpusing memandang mark

"ermmm...apa kau bisa memberitahu di mana ruangan kepala sekolah? ak-"

"jalan terus dan belok kanan ruangan kepala sekolahnya berada di sisi kanan"

belum selesai mark bertanya namja manis itu sudah mendahului dirinya dan telah berlari di sepanjang koridor dan hilang di sebalik dinding

"kenapa dia? mungkin dia terlambat."

mark mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli lalu berjalan ke ruangan kepala sekolah berpandukan kata kata namja manis itu

*

 _tok~tok~tok~_

"masuk"

mark masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah yang luas dan kemas.

berjalan mendekati seorang namja baruh baya yang sedang duduk di kerusi utama lalu berdiri di depan meja besar miliknya namja tua itu

ya, namja itu tidak bisa dibilang tua juga kerana namja itu juga kelihatannya masih tampan.

mark melirik ke blok kaca yang tertulis nama namja itu

' _kim namjoon? appa kau ada persaingan sekarang'_

apa kau Oh Mark anak kepada Oh Sehun?"

mata mark seketika memandang namjoon tajam

 _' bagaimana pria tua ini bisa tahu nama sebenarku?'_

lalu mark mengumpat di dalam hati apabila dia baru saja teringat pesan appanya tadi

' _nama mu_ _nanti sudah ku tukar menjadi Mark Lee_ _supaya rakan rakan mu tidak tahu bahawa kau itu adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya bernama Oh Sehun kecuali kepala sekolah'_

ne"

mark menjawabnya dengan singkat dan jelas kerana dia tidak suka berbicara dengan orang yang tidak dia kenali

"baiklah ini jadual kelas dan kunci loker milikmu. kau berada di kelas yang pertama dan kelas kau berada di tingkat 3 di gedung sebelah lapangan basket. kau juga akan menyertai club basket sekolah kerana appamu bilang kau sangat menyukai basket. kebetulan jaehyun bisa kau tunjukkan dia jalan ke kelas? dia murid baru pindahan dari Busan."

namja tua itu berkata pada seorang namja tampan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"baiklah. dan ini surat dari walik kelas ku. dia meminta aku berikan kepadamu"

namja yang bernama jaehyun kemudiannya mengalihkan pandangan pada mark dan menghulurkan tangannya pada mark

mark menyambut huluran itu dengan senyuman tipis

"jung jaehyun imnida"

"Mark..."

"Lee"

*

"seosengnim maaf mengganggu. aku ingin menghantar murid pindahan yang akan belajar di kelas ini"

seketika suasana kelas itu berubah riuh dan bising

' _jinja!'_

 _'semoga dia namja'_

 _'aku berharap dia seorang yeoja'_

mark hanya mampu mendengus pelan mendengar bisikan siswa dan siswi kelas itu dari luar.

"senyap. baiklah dipersilakan masuk dan kenalkan diri anda"

seosengnim itu kemudiannya berhenti menerangkan materi yang akan di ajar dan menyuruh mark untuk masuk

"terima kasih"

mark berkata pada jaehyun yang ingin pergi dari situ

dengan langkah percaya diri mark pun masuk ke dalam kelas itu dan berdiri di depan.

"annyeonghaseyo, mark lee imnida. aku pindahan dari busan"

mark membungkuk sedikit lalu memerhatikan mereka yang kelihatannya sedang berbisik tentang dirinya

' _ganteng sekali! bahkan sunbae kita ji hansol bisa kalah'_

 _'apa dia sudah punya pacar?'_

 _'huwahh aku ingin menjadi pacarnya!'_

tiba tiba

 _BRAK~_

seosengnim maafkan aku kerana lewat di dalam kelasmu"

kelas itu menjadi senyap dengan kehadiran seorang namja manis yang sedang mengatur nafas kelihatannya anak itu baru habis berlari.

' _ini kan namja yang jatuh tadi'_

mark memandang namja itu _intens_

"masuk dan duduk. aku harap ini kali yang terakhirterakhir kau terlambat dalam kelas ku...

kim haechan"

namja manis yang dipanggil haechan itu membungkuk hormat pada seosengnim itu lalu berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang dengan kepala yang di tunduk.

dan mark yang masih lagi berdiri di depan berasa aneh kerana siswa dan siswi kelas ini memandang haechan dengan tatapan benci

mark mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak peduli

"mark-ssi kau bisa duduk di belakang sana"

mark tanpa menjawab hanya berjalan dengan segera ke tempat kosong yang tidak berpenghuni di sebelah namja tampan

"hei aku Lee Taeyong."

namja tampan itu memperkenalkan diri kepada mark yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Mark Lee"

mark merasa tidak salah jika dia berkawan bersama namja di sebelahnya ini kerana dia butuh seorang teman buat masa sekarang.

dan sebelum mendengar seosengnim di depan menerangkan materi mark sempat melirik haechan yang duduk di pojok belakang seorang diri


End file.
